giobasefandomcom-20200214-history
Magtongen Le'Overalines
= Biography = Magtongen, otherwise known as Mags, Le'Overalines was never anything great. His family practically overshadowed his 'possible' greatness because of his sister, who has done great things that could not be mentioned in Mag's biography. He is known for being a Shakespearean. From the moment he came into this world, his father, a man born in France, handed him a copy of Macbeth. He learned to read and write by 7. At 12, he finally figured out how to comprehend Macbeth. Always enjoying Julius Caesar, he always came back to that one play. At 15, he was walking home, and he found a big crowd around the front gate of his home. Commoners were standing around, staring at something, or someone, in front of his gate. His sister, twisted, neck snapped, and clearly dead laid limp. A note was by her: "Great things does not make great people." Traumatized to discover that his entire family was killed, not just his sister, he was forced to move in with his uncle in Denmark. His days were spent reading, until he left to learn about etiology and biology, only because his uncle wanted him out of the home. In school, he realized that he wanted to join philosophy too. At 35, he became an intelligence representative of the senate. While on the island of Rumrunners due to his boat crashing, he knew he had to remain there until being rescued. After five months he grew a beard and was able to become a pro at sword and pistol fighting. He was finally discovered by Bismark Gottwald. Chosen to govern St.Croix, he has made plenty of changes to it. He's increased jobs, and have cleaned it up a bit. When the time came for a specific vote on doing a global effort to preserve wildlife, he stood as a strong supporter, saying quote: "we need to try to preserve every creature, no matter insect, bird, four legged, 2 legged, or 8 legged, now, as with the death of some creatures could also lead to the death of us." He has to be constantly held back from either killing himself or others when he has the sudden fits of rage. He has a close friend that he ventures with, who constantly keeps his typical flintlock pistol and knife to hide. The friend usually stays pretty far away unless on certain adventures, however, he died on the island in a rum cellar. Mag stays in St. Croix, the area he's governor of. He's a strong lead in the "Plant 2 trees after cutting down one" law. = Characteristics = Skills -Biology - study of life. -Etiology - study of causes -Philosophy - can understand plans - Shakespearean - can say well fitting shakespeare quotes when he wants Personality Quiet, only talking when needed, and traumatized. He can feel good one minute, and sad the next. These moodswings from good can last months, then go into deep depression. He's not good at keeping relationships. The only true relationships he could have is with books, specifically Shakespeare's books. However, Bismark, the person that rescued him from the island, is a new friend of his. Weaponry Keeps a Flintlock pistol close by, but when he has those mood-swings, he tends to give it to a close friend to hide. Also has a knife. Gold Ring with a Black Gem. Category:Character Category:Traitor Category:Archive